Knowing Smiles: A Kakasaku One Shot
by sharinganillusion
Summary: A fluff piece just showing why Kakasaku should be considered :) slight lime


**Just a Kakasaku one shot Ive found in the bowels of my computer, its an oldie but its ok. Let us know hat you think!**

**Rage Rate Review Below xoxoxo**

**Sharinganillusion**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

The first time she delicately crawled through his window it was lightly raining outside. He had pretended he was asleep unaware of her intentions. Being the suspicious jonin he was he assumed it was another sneak attack to look under his ever present mask. It had taken him off guard when his twelve year old pink haired student just quietly lifted his blanket to sneak in beside him. Kakashi was never one to ask questions it would hinder the aloof personality he portrayed to the outside world. So, when he heard her soft snores indicating that she was indeed asleep he just turned over to go back to sleep, figuring she would herald answers tomorrow.

He was more surprised when he woke that she had left with no indication that she was there in the first place.

When he showed up late as usual to their regular training session with the brooding Uchiha and the overactive Uzamaki, he was surprised to when she acted as if nothing out of the usual had happened. No awkwardness, no explanation, not even her usual blush that she reserved for him. Just normal, Uchiha obsessed Haruno Sakura.

The second time her late night visit had been after a rather awkward day for the fiery kunoichi. She had been keeping up with the boys, determined to not show any weakness but he could tell she was in quite a bit of pain. He didn't need to ask what it was, she was fourteen and he could unfortunately for him smell the new scent in the air. Ah...

Being the pragmatic sensei he was he called a break for the day. Without a word towards the issue he handed the girl some herbs from his back pack to mix in her tea that he had left over from a particularly rough mission. He ruffled her head in usual sensei form and walked off without a word hiding behind his ever present novel ignoring her faint blush.

She had crept in much like the first time, and he had kept up his fake sleeping facade for appearances, as she fell into a restful sleep beside him once again.

The third time, it felt like an apology when she appeared. It hadn't been that long since the second time. It was the night after she had begged tutelage off the Hokage herself.

That night she had cried herself to sleep and had only settled when his unconscious arm went around her in comfort.

Again, it was never brought up in conversation.

Ever since Naruto had left for his two year training mission with the Pervy Sannin, it had become a regular thing. Now there was no sneaking. He would often come home from a mission to find her there already. Sleeping, as if waiting for him to return would prevent him from leaving her behind for good.

He supposed it had that effect, he never did take a mission longer than two weeks.

It was the night before Naruto had returned when things had changed. He had returned from another mission, he was supposed to meet the Hokage right away but, he figured sleep was more important. And, though physically he had been unscathed his mind had been riddled with a nagging persistence to get home.

When she wasn't in his bed, he sort her out. Sneaking this time into her apartment she had fallen asleep in her bed a medical book open across her body. She hadn't even bothered dressing her night clothes. He had crept over removed the book to the night stand and pushed aside some of her pink locks to marvel at her fresh, matured face.

Her eyes had opened a soft smile tugging at her lips. Without a word she had reached forward tugging at his mask and had kissed him deeply. She gave no fight when his tongue searched hers as if finding its way home.

His heart had pounded in a way he had never known it to as her hands had become more forceful lodging themselves in his silver locks. She removed his headband as he rolled her onto her back. His hands tracing the contours that had once upon a time never been there. She was a woman grown and as wrong as it was morally for him to be revelling in her hands and touch he couldn't bring himself to feel guilt. He wanted her in a way no sensei should want his student.

She had roughly torn off his flak jacket, his skin tight undershirt not too far behind. Her hands traced his scars, in particular the ones she knew he had recieved protecting her. The one on his shoulder in particular from that first mission against Zabuza when he had jumped in front of her. Her clothes ended up in a pile on the floor not far from his and he marvelled at her matching red lace set hidden underneath.

His lips tasted her hungrily as soft moans left hers, his hands finding salvation on her twin mounds as she gasp it what could only be interpreted as pleasure.

Later that night as they had basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking he had asked her what made her come to him all those years ago. She had looked up from where her head rested on his chest,

"Somehow even back then, I knew it would always be you that came back for me."

The next day when Naruto had returned to the village it would be determine the fate of the remaining Team 7.

"It's been a long time, Sakura." he had said with a crinkle of mischief in his eye as Tsunade announced who their opponent would be.

A knowing smile had reached her lips as she prepared to prove all of what she could be to the one person who had never truly left her.


End file.
